Levels of antiviral antibodies from MS patients are compared to those of matched control subjects in an attempt to establish possible alteration of immune responses in patients with MS. One component of the study uses 24 twin pairs, and another has 99 MS patients with controls matched on age, sex, geographic location, and migration history. This project has been completed.